Intoxicating
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Stefan, Jeremy and Tyler have a little fun. SLASH, DP, Threesome. Don't Like,  Don't Read.


_**Intoxicating**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary- Stefan, Jeremy and Tyler have a little fun. SLASH, DP, Threesome. **_

_**Don't Like it, Don't Read it. **_

_**Warnings- DP. Threesome. Rated M. **_

Stefan Salvatore walked down the all to familiar street. His destination was coming closer. The house was finally in view, Stefan walked closer until he could smell the intoxicating aroma emitting from one of the second floor bedroom, correction there were two beautiful aromas. Stefan let a sly smiled split across his face before walking closer to the house, standing directly below the open window Stefan took a great leap and landed on window swinging into the window he was greeted by his two mates. The smell of sex and sweat was over powering once he entered the room. Laying on the bed was Jeremy Gilbert with Tyler Lockwood. Two very naked boys. Stefan smiled a predator smile and crossed the distance between the window and the two teens watching him. He stripped quickly before crawling into the bed on the other side of Tyler. Tyler squirmed away from Stefan's chilled body and moved closer to Jeremy's warmth.

"Guess you two didn't wait." Stefan spoke his one hand trailing over Tyler's naked hip. Tyler turned his head away from Jeremy's chest and looked back at Stefan.

"I tried to but Jeremy was an animal." Tyler tried to look innocent, Jeremy just snorted and placed a kiss on Tyler's forehead.

"Jeremy is always an animal but you are just as needy." Tyler accepted a kiss from Stefan before rolling back over onto Jeremy to be enveloped in his nice warm arms. Stefan kissed the back of Tyler's neck drawing a needy moan from said boy, while his other hand started groping Tyler's arse. Tyler moaned into the kiss he was sharing with Jeremy while trying to rub his growing cock against Jeremy.

"So pretty." Stefan mumbled against the red mark he was leaving on Tyler.

"Please." Stefan continued to tease Tyler by circling his finger over the already abused hole. Tyler's desperate cries were swallowed by Jeremy's mouth.

Stefan watched his two mates kiss before he allowed his finger to enter Tyler. Continuing to tease the needy male, Stefan finally gave him a break and entered a second finger. Tyler cried out and panted against Jeremy's chest as Stefan and Jeremy shared a kiss over top of him. Tyler tried to push back against the three fingers that Stefan had worked inside of him but Jeremy was successfully stopping any movement he wanted to make.

"Please need you both." Tyler groaned Jeremy had down a wonderful job of teasing him rock hard. Stefan pulled his fingers out of Tyler earning a long whine from the back of Tyler's throat.

"Straddle Jeremy." Tyler practically cried out knowing they were going to compile with his wishes. Tyler pulled himself up so that he was straddling Jeremy and watched as Stefan lubed Jeremy's cock up, while sharing a passionate kiss. Jeremy smiled up at his neglected lover when the two pulled away, he gripped Tyler's hips before guiding the boy down on him with Stefan's help. Tyler's head arched back, as his lover's thick cock pushed its way into him, the blunt head stretching the tight muscles of his ass.

Jeremy helped Tyler ride him, the tightness was wonderful as always. Stefan watched the two before moving to sit behind Tyler. Stefan placed a kiss on Tyler's neck before pushing Tyler until he was resting on Jeremy's chest. Tyler tried to press back as Stefan entered a finger into Tyler's already filled hole. Stretching in him impossibly wide which Tyler was grateful for, Jeremy and Stefan weren't exactly small especially not when they were together. Finally Stefan pulled the finger out and lined himself up with Tyler before slowly pushing his way in.  
Tyler panted helplessly when the two filled him all the way to the brim. Jeremy whispered sweet nothing in his ear and Stefan rubbed his hand over Tyler's back. The double stuffed one had his hands clenched onto the pillow on either side of Jeremy's head.

Tyler felt the burn dull and pretty soon he was pushing against the two. Stefan and Jeremy's eye connected and they held each other's stares as the two took turns pulling out before thrusting back in.

Tyler tried to hold onto it a little longer but the built up pressure was getting to be to much.

"Ste—fan pl-ea-se" Tyler manage to squeeze out in-between his pants, craning his head back he felt Stefan thrust three hard times before he latched onto Tyler's neck and bit it hard. Tyler lost it coming with a loud cry. Jeremy came next, the sight before him and the sudden clenching from Tyler was too much together. The blood from Tyler and the tightness was enough to do Stefan in. Tyler panted and laid on top of Jeremy's huffing body. Stefan licked the bite mark clean before pulling out of Tyler and rolling off the two and onto the bed. Jeremy kissed the two puncture wounds left from Stefan before pulling out of Tyler.

Tyler stayed cuddled against Jeremy and he felt Stefan spoon himself against his back.

"I love you both." Stefan whispered.

"You too." Jeremy and Tyler whispered together. The three fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**I hope you liked it. My first time writing something like this. WOW. **_


End file.
